


First Time

by Sasusc



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasusc/pseuds/Sasusc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace wants her first time to be with the Doctor. Takes place immediately before "The Curse of Fenric".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally in The Curse of Fenric, Ian Briggs planned to reveal that Ace was no longer a virgin. I only learned after I started this that she actually lost her virginity to Sabalom Glitz on Iceworld. The second part will contain scenes from that story arc. Enjoy! There's (most likely!) will be four parts to this and all but the fourth one is completed. I'll be posting the others soon.

The TARDIS was in limbo, floating aimlessly through the Void. They had no immediate plans to stop anywhere; and, in fact, they wanted to use this time to rest from their adventures and the danger that accompanied them.

Ace was in her room staring at herself in a full length mirror. She was freshly cleaned and her body was flush from the hot bath she had just taken less than twenty minutes ago. She twisted her body this way and that watching the soft, silky fabric sway around her body.

She had found the nightgown in the TARDIS's large wardrobe. It was so pretty, and it was exactly what she had been looking for. The TARDIS must have anticipated her needs. She sighed as she ran her hands down her sides outlining her curves. Her body was getting more and more toned the longer she spent time in the Professor's company.

Ace leaned closer to the mirror to inspect her face. She had lightly coated her face with makeup. It didn't look half bad at all; she just might have to continue putting it on just so from now on. Next, she moved her eyes on to her hair. The shampoo she had used had softened it. It floated in waves around her face and shoulders giving her a ethereal look. She didn't look like herself, instead looking more like an unworldly beauty they've encountered numerous times on other planets.

"Alright, Ace," she said to her mirror image. "You're all set. No worries or second guessing. This is it."

It didn't take her long to find the Professor. He was sitting in an armchair reading a book. She stopped right in front of him silently waiting for him to look up from his reading. He did so a few minutes later.

"Why are you just standing there?" he asked.

Ace locked her fingers behind her back as she slowly rocked on her feet. "Professor? I have a request of you."

"Eh? What is it? And why are you in your nightgown?"

She ignored the last question. "It's a very serious request," she stated.

"Very serious?" He shut the book and sat up straighter in the chair.

"I trust you. I trust you more than anyone else I've ever met. So…I want you to be my first."

Oh, he thought stunned. This couldn't be going where he thought it was going, could it? She could be talking about something entirely different, but it was highly improbable given that she was standing in front of him wearing a nightgown.

"Oh," he finally said in the silence between them.

Ace licked her lips. "My first sex partner," she clarified in case he didn't know where she was going with this request.

"Ace." The Doctor paused as he tried to gather his thoughts. What would be the best way to turn her down without offending her? "I'm sure you could find someone better. Maybe closer to your age?"

She shook her head. "I want it to be you."

"Yes, well…" He cleared his throat.

"A girl's first time should be with someone she trusts and loves."

Great Rassilon! When did Ace's feelings for him changed? Human love only complicates things, and he didn't want any more complications in his hectic life.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, Professor! I don't love you-not like that anyways. Just a friend, best mates." She stomped her foot in her aggravation. "I know several girls that regretted their first time. Most of them said they wished they waited for someone they liked more…that respected them better. Do you understand?"

The Doctor sat back against the chair. In all his eight hundred and some odd years, no one once prostitution him like this. If it was anyone else, the simple and quick answer would be a 'no'. But this was Ace, his star pupil. What should he do?

It wasn't like she was asking for a relationship-a sexual relationship-to continued until it was time for her to wander off all on her own. She only wanted one night, one time. It was all she was asking for. She wasn't going to ask him for more, he knew instinctively.

He sighed as he tucked his book into the cushion before standing up. Ace took a few steps back to give him some standing room. He peered deeply into her eyes, searching for any doubts she might have.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?"

She nodded. She took his hand into hers; and silently, the pair walked through the corridors of the TARDIS to Ace's room.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace wants her first time to be with the Doctor. Part Two takes place during The Curse of Fenric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue is taken directly from the episode. The subtext is all mine. The second scene is the scene that started all of this.

She could honestly say that she was never that interested in babies before. Sure, some of them were cute and looked cuddly but she’d never fawn over them as much as she was doing now. Could it really be because she had sex?

  


The Professor had assured her that it was impossible for him to impregnate her on their one night together. His people were sterile--had been for the longest time. She hadn’t thought about it until a few weeks after that night, and she brought the subject up to him. But it had got her thinking about what her life would have been like if she hadn’t got swept up in a time storm that had transferred her to Iceworld. 

  


Would she have a boyfriend? Would she be about ready to settle down with him and create their own family? Or would she be doing exactly what she was doing now--running around and traveling? It wouldn’t have been on such a large scale as it was traveling with the Professor, of course, but it would be traveling none the less. 

  


She sighed as she reached the door and opened it. 

  


Kathleen was packing a bag.

  


Ace smiled as she walked into the room and shut the door firmly behind her. “Hi. How’s the little horror?”

  


“Well, I’ve just fed her and put her down,” Kathleen replied.

  


“Oh, I’m sorry. You should have told me.” Ace sat down on the bunk and peered into Audrey’s cot. She smiled down at the baby. Audrey cooed up at her as she kicked her feet. A funny fluttering feeling ran through her stomach when Audrey smiled at her. She decided to ignore it by asking: “Where will you go?”

  


“Oh, I’ll manage. Frank’s got shore leave in a few weeks.”

  


“Who’s Frank? You’re boyfriend?”

  


Kathleen stared at her in disbelief. “No, my husband.”

  


Ace was standing in front of her now, having left Audrey on her own. “Oh, I didn’t know you were married.”

  


“I’ve got a baby,” Kathleen said, stating the obvious.

  


“Yeah, I just thought that…” Ace swallowed the rest of her words at the hurt on her friend’s face. She had forgotten that this wasn’t the modern world she grew up in, and where no one cared whether a girl was married or not.

  


“Well, you can stop thinking it, alright?”

  


“Oh, I…I didn’t know…” Ace didn’t know how to fix her mistake or even what to say to make it right.

  


Kathleen closed her eyes. Ace seemed to be more worldly than she was and her attitude and thoughts reflected that. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” She smiled at Ace.

  


“Where is he?”

  


“He’s in the Merchant Navy, Atlantic convoys,” she said proudly.

  


“I used to think I’ll never get married.” Ace glanced away. Her previous thoughts were coming back to haunt her. “Now I’m not so sure. There’s a lot of things I’m not sure about now.” 

  


The life with the Professor was great, fantastic even. She got to meet great people like Kathleen, and travel around the universe. She was now a part of history, getting to experience it instead of just learning about it. The future was at her fingertips just waiting for her to jump in and explore. When would she have time to find romance? Settle down?

  


Sympathetic, Kathleen replied, “It’s the war, Ace.”

  


She snapped out of her thoughts. “Yeah. Look, take care, won’t you?” She needed to get back to the Professor.

  


“Thanks. You too.”

  


“No, I mean really take care.”

  


* * * * *

  


As much as she loved the Professor, there was some things she hated about him. He was very good at playing mind games. He liked holding all the cards and only revealing them whenever he deemed necessary--which was usually after the fact. It was frustrating. They were wasting time when they could have been done with all of this if only he had disclosed the information needed.

  


She marched up to the Doctor. “You know what’s going on, don’t you?”

  


“Yes.”

  


The short answer only infuriate her even more. “You always know! You just can’t be bothered to tell anyone! It’s like it’s some kind of game, and only you know the rules.” The Doctor walked away from her. She followed him. “You knew all about that inscription being a computer program, but you didn’t tell me! You know all about that old bottle, and you’re not telling me! Am I so stupid?”

  


“No, that’s not it.” He shook his head. She was bringing up all sorts of things he wished she wouldn’t noticed…or comment on.

  


“Why then? I want to know!”

  


“Evil,” he muttered taking a quick glance at her. “Evil since the dawn of time.”

  


“What do you mean?”

  


She was forcing him to question his methods and he didn’t like it. “Will you stop asking me these questions?” He walked away from her again.

  


She pulled his coat as she shouted, “Tell me!”

  


He wheeled around. All his doubts and worries were feeding off of her fear and anger. “The beginning of all beginnings. Two forces only: good and evil! Then chaos. Time is born. Matter, space. The universe cries out like a newborn! The forces shatter as the universe explodes outwards. Only echoes remain. Yet somehow--somehow the evil force survives. An intelligence. Pure evil!”

  


“That’s Fenric?”

  


Calming silently, he shook his head. He frightened her with his outburst. “No, that’s just Millington’s name for it. Evil has no name. Trapped inside a flask…like a genie in a bottle,” he thought out loud. 

  


“Can we stop it?”

  


“We need to get that flask.”

  


Ace finally got a hold of her temper. Yelling at each other wasn’t going to get them anywhere. Any disagreements she had about his methods would have to wait until they were safe from here. They needed a plan. “We can release Captain Sorin to help us. I can distract the guard.”

  


Distract the guard? How was she planning to do that? “How?”

  


She looked straight into his eyes. “Professor, I’m not a little girl.”

  


Her statement resonated in his head. Shock and a hint of jealousy--which he squished immediately--ran through him. When she had asked him to teach her about sex, he didn’t think she would use it as nonchalantly as this. Never once had he calculated her using her newfound sexuality as a tool. 

  


“Ace,” he started, putting the right about of disapproval into his voice.

  


She smiled at him. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be alright.”

  


She took off before he could say anything more.


End file.
